


Geralt Will Stop Nothing

by GingerAnn



Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [66]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Musician Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: You’re famous and I was hired by your management to date you for public appearances, but now I’m kinda into you cause you’re actually a really cool person, but you don’t give a shit about me AU
Relationships: Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996009
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Geralt Will Stop Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't quite cover the prompt that well, but is anyone reading this expecting me to at this point? Wanna dive into this further at some point, though.

Geralt walked into his office to find Jaskier in his chair behind the desk and Yennefer sitting in one of the client chairs.

“Jaskier, get out of my chair,” Geralt said as he shut the office door.

“But Geralt! I am having possibly the worst day!” Jaskier said as he stood up.

“What happened now?” Geralt asked Yennefer.

“The record company has decided to hire someone to date me!” Jaskier replied as he dramatically fell into the chair beside Yennefer.

“That is one way to get them to stick around,” Geralt said as he sat down in his now empty chair.

“That was just mean,” Jaskier pouted.

“And I already said that,” Yennefer added.

“I hate you both,” Jaskier said as he crossed his arms over his chest and hunching his shoulders.

“Why are you here?” Geralt asked.

“Because, you, my very best friend in the whole wide world,” Jaskier began unfolding himself.

“I thought you hated me,” Geralt said.

“Can stop this madness,” Jaskier continued as though Geralt hadn’t spoken.

“And just how can I stop it?” Geralt asked.

“The record company would have to hire more security for whoever is pretending to date him,” Yennefer explained.

“Hmm…”

“I suggest Eskel pretend to enjoy Jaskier’s company. He could protect himself,” Yennefer said, smiling at Geralt.

Geralt had to force himself to not grin. The two of them were just discussing how annoying Jaskier and Eskel were getting with their mutual pining.

“I’ll talk to him, but that sounds reasonable,” Geralt said.

“No! No it does not sound reasonable!” Jaskier shouted.

“Fantastic. Let me know as soon as possible. It should be easy for the PR team to come up with some story,” Yennefer said. “Finally giving in to feelings that they have had for years or something.”

She gave Jaskier a pointed look and he replied by sticking his tongue out at her.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://gingerann.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GingerAnn23).
> 
> Check out the series page for more information about the whole challenge thing…


End file.
